<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chipped Part 2 by EtherianEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175923">Chipped Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm'>EtherianEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chipped Catra (She-Ra), F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra awakens after her dream, and her presence is requested by Horde Prime..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chipped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chipped Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second part of my mini series! This one is slightly longer, so I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sister, Lord Prime <em> demands </em> your presence. Now.” I awaken to the harsh blinding lights illuminating the room around me. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, but when they do I see a tall figure looming over me, a clone. His eyes glare down at me, clearly disgusted just being around me. This was <em> clearly </em> Hordak. He grabs my arm and starts to drag me out of bed when I jerk my arm away. “I can stand up on my own just fine,” I protest. Before he can say anything I get on my feet and gesture for him to lead me. His eyes narrow slightly, but he simply makes his way to the door and slides his palm downward, opening it. Outside there is another clone who takes their place beside me as they both escort me down the spacious hallway. How long has it been? An hour? A day? A week? Surrounded by space, and even more so barely any windows, the passage of time is a mystery to me. As we near an entrance, I can tell I am almost there. The closer we get, the more terror starts to overcome me. I desperately try to push the feeling deep down. I don’t need to show him my vulnerability. Soon enough, we arrive in front of the door, and Hordak opens it. They both wait for me to walk in, so I reluctantly do so, trying to calm my heart rate. I find myself in the room Prime threatened me in. The green acidic substance catches my eye first, making me shake no matter how hard I try not to. I know what’s about to happen.</p><p>“Little sister,” Prime welcomes me, “I am glad you could join us. Tell me, how did you sleep?”</p><p>I avoid his possessive glare and try to look elsewhere. There were thousands of clones surrounding the outskirts of the dome-like shape of the room. After a moment of waiting for my response, his expression goes cold. “I see you aren’t as vocal today. Disappointing. Though, it does not really matter. I do not need your rebellious remarks for what we are doing today.” My body grows numb as I look up at him, dread consuming every inch of me. Although he can’t see my thoughts, he clearly can read me with ease, and this gives him satisfaction. “Do not fret, little sister. You will be reborn in my image, a truly perfect version of yourself.” His words were laced with the malevolent intentions behind them. He gently puts his hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the pit filled to the brim with green acid. I faintly hear Prime’s clones start to chant. Everything starts to become quieter, except for the beat of my racing heart. Suddenly, only one thought becomes clear. <em> Run. </em></p><p>I swiftly smack Horde Prime’s hand away from me and dash for the door. I make it without anything stopping me, except for the door itself. It’s green transparent barrier doesn’t budge no matter how hard I try to break it. I claw at it, each scratch more desperate than the last. It’s no use. I slump against the magical force field that blocks me from the little freedom I could have had.</p><p>“Little Sister, I do not know why you’re so intent on resisting. Please, I am only trying to help you.” Prime insists, smirking. His clones appear once more by my side and grip my arms harshly, slowly dragging me towards the green acidic substance. My mind fills with panic as I thrash around, desperately trying to break free. </p><p>“Please! Your plan isn't gonna work! Adora won’t come back for me! She doesn’t care about me!!” I hear myself plead. Prime looks down at me with what seems to be pity, “Oh, child. Look at you, reduced to such ignorant thinking.” He caresses my face gently, the action making me gag, reminding me of Shadow Weaver’s manipulative gestures. “I promise I will fill your mind and heart with ease and peace.” His words resonate throughout my whole body as I am lifted up, about to be thrown in the pool of dissolvent. I gasp as my skin impacts upon it, pain searing through every inch of my body. “<b>ADORAAA!!!” </b>I let out a guttural scream, hands clawing at the air, trying to get out. It’s pointless. I whimper as soon enough my whole body is submerged in the acid, the last thing I see being Horde Prime’s glowing green eyes glaring down at me.</p><p>
  <em> ~-~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I scurry past the countless dark hallways until I reach the dark storage room I usually go to when I need to hide. I quickly burrow behind a stack of boxes. I sob quietly, heart filled with rage. Adora won’t ever jeopardize her relationship with Shadow Weaver, even if it means letting her threaten me. I don’t mean anything to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It feels like an eternity has gone by before I hear the familiar pattern of Adora’s feet hitting the  ground. I wince as she looks behind the boxes, revealing where I am.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra..” She whispers, putting her hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen and I hiss at her threateningly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stay. Away,” I warn her. Adora dumbly smiles at me, ignoring the threat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra, I’m never gonna leave you. I’ll always be right here, by your side.” She hugs me, and although my first instinct is to pull her away, I can’t bring myself to exit her embrace. Instead I look up at her, tears in my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then where were you when Shadow Weaver tried to hurt me!? You’ll never protect me if it means getting on her bad side..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey… it doesn’t matter what she says to you. In the end I’ll never let her hurt you and she knows that.” She pats my head, and I purr softly, pleased with her response. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>